


it's not butch love (i swear)

by EngagedtomyCat



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Butcher AU, F/F, Fluff and Humor, rated m for chuu's wild fantasies lol, this was reeeallly random, um hope you guys enjoy?, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EngagedtomyCat/pseuds/EngagedtomyCat
Summary: Sooyoung never thought she'd try to find love at the butcher's.





	1. sirloin chop

**Author's Note:**

> Yayy I finally have an account on AO3 ^^ Hope you enjoy this terribly written chuuves fluff!!!

Ha Sooyoung was bored out of her mind. It was a typical Saturday morning, yet she had absolutely nothing to do. When deciding to watch television instead, the only available channels were the shopping channels and morning cartoons. She was not going to waste her whole morning watching 'Dirt Girl World' even if her boredom was practically unbearable. 

She returned to her bedroom and collapsed on the bed, wanting to fall back asleep but the sound of her mom's vacuuming said otherwise. Annoyed, she stomped down the stairs loudly so her mother could hear and sat back on the couch in a sulking manner.

"There's nothing to do," she muttered under her breath.

Sooyoung then thinks that either her mom has super hearing or really big ears since her barely audible comment could be heard even with the vacuuming noises in the background.

"You're bored honey?" Her mother asks, raising her voice higher so it could be heard by Sooyoung, "Then can you be a darling and run a quick errand for me?"

Sooyoung dreaded this outcome. She was too lazy to move her ass off the couch just for a quick errand so early in the morning. 

(The actual reason was her butt had already warmed the seat but you didn't hear that from her).

"What type of errand?" Sooyoung asks, not sounding even the slightest bit interested.

"There's a new butcher shop that recently opened up around the corner. Why not you buy their freshest meat so I could make lunch today?"

The butcher's? 

This early in the morning? 

She groaned loudly, hoping her mother would see her reluctance of doing the task and leaving the house. But her mother was dead set on having the freshest meat for lunch today.

"If it makes you feel any better, the butcher is pretty cute, if I do say so myself."

Sooyoung's face turned slightly red as she groaned further into embarassment. It was great that her mother was accepting of her sexuality but it was somewhat unsettling when her mother tries to set her up with every girl she found cute. 

Heck, she can't even check out a girl in peace without a smirk appearing on her mother's face! Sooyoung procrastinated her movement and continued to lazr on the couch before hearing a threat from upstairs.

"If you don't quit your whining right now Ha Sooyoung-"

She instantly sprung to her feet and ran in big steps towards the door while grabbing the money her mother left on the table. She was not going to face her mom's signature iron pinch again. She learnt her lesson already the last time when she didn't make the curfew.

It was basically a ghost town when she opened the front door. Nobody would be up and about at such an ungodly hour. The only people she saw were a few joggers and a completely wasted man sleeping next to a trash bin.

She unfolded the piece of paper that contained the list of meat her mother wanted and the address of the shop. A gush of cold air was blown in her face, making her shiver and her teeth chatter. It wasn't helping that she was walking out in the cold weather clad in only an oversized shirt and sweats. She's walked too far to turn back home to fetch her jacket now, so she continued her journey despite the harsh cold.

She sighs to herself. Oh well. She might as well look forward to the cute girl her mother mentioned moments ago. It was hard to admit but her mother had quite the eye when it came to pretty girls. Too bad those girls mostly ended up being straight or they were already committed to another significant being.

Sooyoung chuckles bitterly to herself. She can't believe she was going to try her luck and find love at the butcher's.

Upon arriving, she found herself admiring the shop of the butcher's and was quite astonished. It was much cleaner and no traces of any unpleasant stench lingered in the shop. The freezer had a range of meats to choose from. She eyed the variety of meats available, every single one seemed like they were of high quality. Sooyoung then noticed that the place was like a desert, with not a single soul in sight. She wonders if the shop had already opened. Suddenly, a small girl with pigtails poked out from behind the counter, catching Sooyoung by surprise.

"Oh hello!" she squeaks, "Welcome to Chuu's Meat Platter, only selling the finest range of any type of meat you'd like!"

Was this girl the butcher her mother mentioned? If so-

Her mother was dead wrong. She's terribly mistaken if she thought the butcher was just a cutie.

She was a living, breathing, angel.

The way her eyes crinkled when she smiled widely and how her nose scrunches up when she was staring at Sooyoung. Not to mention, the bright flush on her cheeks that'd be hard to miss, probably due to the cold weather and when Sooyoung's eyes strayed further down-

Those lips.

Oh god, those lips.

They seemed so plump and soft, as if it would feel like cotton if anyone touched them. And to even think about feeling those lips against her own-

Wow.

She really was a lesbian.

Sooyoung would have continued to gape at the butcher for another hour if it wouldn't have been for the butcher waving her hands in front of Sooyoung's face.

"Uhh, hello?"

"Huh?" Sooyoung snaps herself back to reality. Shit, did she just really stood and simply stared at at girl without saying anything for a whole minute? If her mother and friends heard of this, they would never let her live it down. The butcher simply let out a giggle and Sooyoung feels like she wants to hear that exact same sound when heaven welcomes her later.

"Can I help you with anything miss?"

Somehow, Sooyoung lost the ability to speak and when she tried to move her lips, nothing came out. She kept fumbling for words and she cannot believe she's gay panicking so early in the morning.

'Just say something!' she told herself.

She remembers the piece of paper clutched in her hand and an idea came to mind. She places the piece of paper on the counter, pushing it slowly towards the butcher with her slightly shaking hands. The butcher raised an eyebrow by Sooyoung's actions but simply took the list and skimmed through it.

"So you want these types of meat then, I'm supposing...?"

Sooyoung slightly nods her head, unable to meet with the eyes of the very pretty girl.

"Got it!" 

While the butcher did her work such as choosing the types of meat and weighing them in specific amounts, Sooyoung wonders how such a small girl could do such a heavy job such as this. All the butchers that Sooyoung has ever met were just men and never any women. This was very surprising to her and it made her look at the occupation in a different light. 

As the butcher wrapped up all the listed meat that Sooyoung's mother needed, her eyes lingered to the butcher's fingers. They seemed so long and slender that it could be considered a model's hands. She could probably land a role in a nail polish commercial or something. But, something was amiss about her fingers. Sooyoung couldn't quite comprehend it but the realisation struck her so fast. She found herself feeling in dismay.

The butcher's nails were quite long.

'But of course', Sooyoung thought bitterly to herself. The prettiest girl in the world just had to be straight. Just her luck.

The butcher then handed the bags of meat to Sooyoung and in return, was given the necessary amount of money by Sooyoung. Since she was taking her leave, she thought it'd be plain rude to just go without even uttering a single word or even a small smile. She musters up the courage to speak and actually look at the butcher in the eye for once. She was very intimidated by the heavy gaze the girl had but finally managed to say something.

"Thanks."

The butcher seemed stunned for a few seconds. 'Oh my gosh, what was she so surprised for?' she asked herself in a panicked tone. Did Sooyoung have something on her face? The butcher blinks a few times before reciprocating Sooyoung's words.

"Sorry," she chuckles softly, "It's just- I thought all this time, you were mute or something since you didn't say anything."

Sooyoung's face turned into a deep red colour, mortified by her own awkwardness. Geez, this really was the worst! To think she was mistaken to be mute just because she couldn't find the right words to say to the butcher!

Sooyoung waved her arms around in an exaggerated manner to deny the butcher's assumption.

"N-No! I'm not mute-" Sooyoung tried to convince the girl, "I can s-speak just fine!"

Sooyoung thinks it might be just her imagination but it seemed that the butcher was actually enjoying the whole scene, with her exaggerated waving gestures and slightly high pitched tone.

"They why didn't you just say so earlier?" she slightly pouts, "I was so afraid that I had offended you or something!"

'I don't know!' Sooyoung thought exasperatedly to herself, 'Try being in my shoes, talking to a girl as ethereal as you without feeling nervous or stuttering every word you spoke!'

But Sooyoung did not say that, of course. 

"... I'm sorry," Sooyoung says, lowering her gaze. The butcher then placed her own cheeks against the palm of her hand as she leaned forward on the counter. Sooyoung felt butterflies in her stomach when she makes the mistake of looking at her eyes because it held the most warmest gaze she's ever seen.

"No, don't be." She assures Sooyoung. In that moment, everything about the butcher seemed so unreal, the small smile tugging at her lips and the cute mascot apron she was wearing was so endearing. Sooyoung forgets to actually breathe when the butcher traces her fingers on Sooyoung's hands. Was she always this forward with anyone she meets?

"You should talk more," the butcher's eyes crinkled again as she grinned from ear to ear, "Your voice sounds so nice to hear."

Sooyoung's ears turned red from the unexpected compliment. How and why was she being so smooth?

"T-Thank you," she replies shyly to the butcher. The girl then held out her hands in the air and was looking at Sooyoung expectantly.

"The name's Jiwoo!" 

Sooyoung contemplates the whole situation first before responding.

"Ha Sooyoung." 

"Oh!" Jiwoo exclaims softly, the corners of her lips curving up, " A beautiful name for a beautiful girl, no?"

What.

And - did she just wink?

Sooyoung lowered her head to hide her redness and just spluttered in response, not finding the right words to say once again. She really did fall for her local butcher, didn't she? Both of them shook hands and Sooyoung found herself admiring the small yet firm grip Jiwoo had. Not to mention, her hands were so soft. They simply stood like that for god knows how long when the phone in Sooyoung's pocket suddenly buzzed. She internally thanks the distraction for saving her from dealing with Jiwoo's flirtatious ass. Turns out, her mother wanted Sooyoung to hurry up because she wanted to start cooking soon. She bites the inside of her cheek. She didn't want to leave yet but she also didn't want to experience the infamous 'iron pinch' again.

"I have to go already..."Sooyoung sighs, her eyes meeting Jiwoo's gaze. The girl then droops her head in-

Dissapointment? 

Sooyoung thought it was cute.

"What a shame! I'd love to talk with you more..."

Sooyoung's ears perked up. Did Jiwoo want her to stay longer? Maybe, just the slightest possibility, she actually had a chance.

"I guess I'll see you around then!" Jiwoo beamed. Ugh, she was so adorable.

Sooyoung's cheeks slightly warmed up and a smile appeared on her face. She nods as she walks out the door and gives a sheepish smile to match with Jiwoo's incredibly bright grin.

"Definitely."

As Sooyoung walked down the streets, her steps became lighter with every step she took. Before she realised it, she was already skipping in joy. Why wouldn't she be happy anyway? She just met the most wonderful girl in her life and was quite eager to see her soon. She made a quick reminder to thank her mother for being useful in her love life for once.

Once she arrived back home, she still couldn't quite erase the giddiness in her body. It must have shown on her face because her mother was giving her a knowing smile.

"I'm guessing that things went pretty well then?" 

Sooyoung felt a blush spread across her cheeks. Was it that obvious?

"I guess she was okay..." Sooyoung lied, hiding the fact she was very much head over heels for Jiwoo. Her mother scoffed at her daughter's blatant lies, shaking her head dissaprovingly. 

"Yeah, sure. Did you get her number?"

Sooyoung stopped dead in her tracks. She groaned inwardly and her mother sighs in dissapointment, wondering how she raised her daughter to be such a useless lesbian.


	2. lamb shank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! There's slightly M rated content at the end of the chapter so if anyone's not comfortable...

Sooyoung goes to school next day, unable to contain her excitement. She was going to tell her best friends about Jiwoo, the cute butcher whom managed to steal her heart. She warned her mother earlier to not speak a word about her and Jiwoo to them, since she wanted to be the first to tell them. Jinsol and Haseul were already expecting her to come, since they waited by the classroom door and launched a surprise attack on her by the time she walked in through the door.

 

"You little shit! I can't believe you didn't tell us about your new crush on some butcher!" Jinsol slaps Sooyoung her arm playfully. Haseul started to pat her on the back as if she was a proud mother. Sooyoung was simply flabbergasted. Since when did they knew about Jiwoo?

 

"How?? Where did you guys even hear this from?" Sooyoung asked frantically, her voice raising. The whole class then diverted their attention to the trio, which prompted Sooyoung to drag her friends to somewhere more secluded so she could interrogate them further without any distraction.

 

"Relax Sooyoung! No one else knows except us," Jinsol slings her arm around Sooyoung's shoulder, leaving the latter even more confused.

 

"You're not answering the question," Sooyoung growls as she stepped away from Jinsol.

 

"Spit it out."

 

Her two friends stared at each other with blank faces. 

 

"Your mom." They sighed in unison. Sooyoung pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Of course, she should have known. She knew her mother was quite the tattletale, but to think the fact that her stupid crush on Jiwoo was exposed to her friends by her own mother without her knowledge just made her feel slightly betrayed. 

 

"Come on, tell us more about this girl!" Haseul presses for more, juicy details from Sooyoung. "You falling for anyone only happens once in a blue moon after all!"

 

Sooyoung glanced to her left, and then to her right in case of any unwanted parties. She finds the coast is clear, and takes a deep breath in.

 

"Well it's just- she's really cute," Sooyoung coos fondly, "Her smile is just super dazzling that she could probably put the sun literally out of business, her bubbly personality is just so endearing and- " 

 

Sooyoung stops talking when her best friends just stares with their mouths agape and eyes wide. She suddenly feels very insecure.

 

"W-What?" Sooyoung laughs nervously, her pupils dillating. Jinsol and Haseul gives a look to each other before facing Sooyoung, a smile paving its way to their faces.

 

"Well... you're really smitten for this girl, aren't you?"

 

Sooyoung's face heatens up. She covers her face out of embarassment as her friends attempt to stop Sooyoung from doing so, all while laughing loudly.

 

"So, does she have the hots for you too?" Jinsol asks, her eyebrows wriggling mischievously. Sooyoung reveals her face  a few minutes later but, a rueful smile was present on her face.

 

"Wait, please don't tell us she's fucking straight," Jinsol asks, sounding more serious now than before.

 

Sooyoung sighs heavily. "That's the thing- I think she's not like us."

 

Jinsol doesn't want Sooyoung to feel disheartened again, like the last time she fell for a super straight girl. "Did she actually tell you about which way she swung?"

 

Sooyoung bites her lips. "Not exactly but, y'know, her nails were all manicured and too long to be defined as a lesbian."

 

Haseul envelopes Sooyoung into her hold as she rubs the back of Sooyoung's head soothingly. Gosh, this was such a let down to both Sooyoung and her friends.

 

"Aww, don't fret about it!" Haseul pouts, holding Sooyoung tighter than before, "For all we know, she might be a pillow princess?"

 

Jiwoo-? 

 

A bottom? 

 

Sooyoung shook her head and feels like laughing. The same Jiwoo that was probably making all sorts of advances on her at the shop and just turning her heart into mush, that same Jiwoo?

 

"Haseul, you should have seen her. Every inch of her was just screaming fuckgirl for God's sake!"

 

Before Haseul could reply, the bell rung loudly in their ears. All the girls looked at each other in panic. Class was starting. They dashed through the empty hallway that was usually packed with students and somehow made it back to the class before the teacher arrived. 

 

"We'll c-continue this conversation- later," Jinsol says, out of breath when they plop on their seats. Sooyoung doesn't say anything since she was also trying to keep her breath in check, so she slightly nodded in agreement instead. When the teacher was teaching, she found herself lost in thought. Her mind kept replaying her meeting with Jiwoo countless of times until she no longer paid attention to the class. 

 

'What was Jiwoo doing right now?' she wonders. She really wants to meet the cute butcher soon.

 

___________________________________________________

 

Jiwoo walked through the hallway, greeting every person she saw with a wide grin on her face. It wasn't unusual to find her in an extremely good mood but today, she felt exceptionally estactic. She might need to thank her mother for dragging her ass to tend the shop because she got to meet the most beautiful girl she's seen. She giggles quietly to herself. This was definitely a story to be told to her best friend, Kim Jungeun.

 

"Morning!" Jiwoo exclaims as she slides into her seat, then turning to face Jungeun who was sitting behind her. The latter had her head on the table, probably tired since she didn't receive a wink of sleep for the past few days. So, of course, Jiwoo did something what best friends usually did to their exhausted best friends.

 

Wake them up!

 

"Jungeun, I just met the most wonderful girl in my life!" Jiwoo shouts loudly into her friend's ear, making her flinch.

 

"W-Wha?" Jungeun rubs the corner of her eyes and wipes the small drool on the corner of her lips. She proceeds to narrow her eyes at the annoyingly smily girl in front of her and pulled her in by the collar.

 

"I'd kill you right now if I wasn't so tired," Jungeun snarls, her grip on Jiwoo's collar tightening. Unfortunately, Jiwoo wasn't in the slightest bit affected and her grin kept getting wider.

 

"I love you too!" 

 

Jungeun sighs exasperatedly as she slumps back into her seat. Well, so much for her beauty sleep. She envied how her best friend was so giddy and energetic and wonders where she could get some of the stuff she uses.

 

"So?" Jungeun yawns, her hand on her mouth to stifle it from coming out, "Who's the 'most wonderful girl' that managed to steal your extremely gay heart this time?"

 

Jiwoo's face brightens up.

 

"You're gonna hear me out?" 

 

"Actually, nevermind I'm gonna go back to slee-"

 

"Jungeun!" Jiwoo whines, a visible pout forming on her face. "Seriously, I think this girl's really special!"

 

Her best friend raises her eyebrow, not completely believing the usual nonsense she spouts almost everyday. Yet, Junguen feels slightly bad for her best friend. She's been wanting a girlfriend so bad these days, but never had any luck. So, she was going to hear the brunette's rant to show that she's actually a good friend.

 

"Continue." Jungeun listens attentively as Jiwoo describes the girl she laid her eyes on at the shop she tended to. The butcher was beaming when she told every single detail she remembered Sooyoung had from the last time they met, from her long silky hair to her body proportions. Jungeun's eyes sparked with curiosity as Jiwoo continued rambling about her customer. She was strangely familiar to Jungeun, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

 

"Her eyes were just so big and brown, her velvety soft voice whenever she talks and-" Jiwoo was cut off by Jungeun's hands waving in front of her face so she could gain her attention.

 

"By any chance, was the girl you mention had a name like, I don't know, Ha Sooyoung?"

 

Jiwoo gasps, her head bobbing up and down repeatedly in amazement at her friend's precise guess."How'd you know?"

 

Jungeun gapes at Jiwoo. "She's actually pretty well known around the area for being a part-time model for an uprising fashion brand," Jiwoo gulps the hard lump in her throat because whoa, was this a whole lot of information to digest.

 

 "I'm surprised that you haven't even heard of her."

 

Jiwoo doesn't stop blinking her eyes. She cannot believe that she actually striked up a conversation with an actual model. Actually, it shouldn't even be surprising to know that Sooyoung modelled since she was so breathtakingly beautiful. She continues to be dazed until Jungeun snapped her fingers to regain her attention.

 

"I think your chances are pretty slim, though."

 

Jiwoo immediately frowns, her eyebrows furrowed.

 

"Why?"

 

"I heard that she was confessed to almost everyone in her year, both boys and girls included," Jungeun mouths, wanting to be discreet, "And not to mention, most of the students at the school she attended had a reputation for many good-looking faces."

 

Jiwoo then seemed unexpectingly smug after hearing Jungeun's words. "Please Jungeunie! You know that I always find a way to get what I want, and Ha Sooyoung isn't an exception."

 

Junguen scoffs, her eyes rolling at her very shameless best friend. "Look at you being all confident, when you're actually a fucking pillow princess."

 

Jiwoo's face flushes slightly as she slaps Jungeun lightly on her shoulder.

 

"Hey! That was totally irrelevant!"

 

Jiwoo continues to blow raspberries bittterly to her unfazed best friend.

 

"Wait, does she even know you're gay?" Jungeun raises an eyebrow as she asked the question. Jiwoo stops blowing raspberries and her tongue was left sticking out in the air. 

 

"Of course!" Jiwoo retorts, then made a face as if she was thinking about her previous statement.

 

"Uh... probably?"

 

Jungeun sighs deeply before roughly yanking Jiwoo's hands, which earned a yelp from the latter, to inspect her fingers closely. "What did I say about your nails the last time you fell for someone?" 

 

"Trim them shorter."

 

"And what did you do?"

 

Jiwoo tries to look at anywhere except her best friend's eyes. "I kept them long." she muttered glumly. Honestly, Jiwoo would have gotten herself a girlfriend so much earlier if she wasn't being so misleading. Her long fingernails was usually the reason why most lesbians gave up on Jiwoo. They'd take it the wrong way and even though some tried to see it in a positive light, possibly hoping Jiwoo was a pillow princess (which she was, by the way) they were stunned when Jiwoo turns very flirty, which was unusual for a supposedly bottom. Eventually, they took her advances as her way of befriending new people when in reality, she was actually trying to be gay.

 

"Haven't you ever thought of topping anyone before?" Jungeun asked, a slight smirk present on her face. Jiwoo vaguely shakes her head and pursed her lips.

 

"Well, I just don't think I would feel anything if I tried to 'do' someone. It's no fun receiving anything in return."

 

"Are you sure about that?" 

 

Jungeun points her fingers to Jiwoo's chest, and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Consider this. A goddamn miracle happens, and you somehow get Ha Sooyoung to be your girlfriend-" 

 

"Hey! It can and will happen!" Jiwoo pouts.

 

Jungeun shushes her best friend and continues her prediction. "As I was saying, Ha Sooyoung somehow likes you, probably for your annoyingly cute mutt face. One day, you both happen to be sitting on the side of the bed. Then, she stares at you with the most affectionate gaze you've ever received from her," Jungeun clears her throat as Jiwoo raised an eyebrow.

 

"Jiwoo." Junguen mimics Sooyoung, her pitch slightly higher than usual. 

 

"She doesn't sound like that!" Jiwoo snaps, a hint of annoyance present in her tone, "Sooyoung's voice was heavenly and velvety soft, probably the most beautiful sound you've ever heard of!" 

 

But Jungeun chose to ignore the girl's claim this time and carries on.

 

"You suddenly feel overwhelmed. Ha Sooyoung was looking at you, inviting you, to take care of her, and although you've never been interested in dominating anyone before," Jungeun lowers her tone four octaves deeper, "The desire to make Sooyoung scream and forget everything except your name burns a flame within you."

 

Jiwoo is bright red with embarassment as she hears every word that spoke out of Junguen's mouth.

 

"Oh my god Kim Jungeun-" Jiwoo shoves the latter's very smug face away from her, "How are you so dirty-minded?" She has had enough of all this. How can she fantasize sleeping with Sooyoung when they weren't even dating?

 

"C'mon, just try to give it a think will ya?" Jungeun shoots an underappreciated wink.

 

"No thanks." Jiwoo's ears were still bright red. Jungeun pokes her tongue out, saying Jiwoo was no fun and a boring bottom. She could care less about Jungeun's harmless mocking and focuses back on her fingers. Even though Jungeun was an idiot, she was definitely right that her long, manicured nails were ruining her chances to find a girlfriend. Guess it was finally time to bid farewell to her precious nails, in order to win Sooyoung's heart.

 

"I guess I should trim my nails."

 

"Great to see you taking my advice!" Jungeun claps her hands together, "I juuuust happen to have a nail clipper with me." She starts to rummage through her backpack. A few seconds later, Jiwoo was presented with a silver coloured nail clipper in front of her.

 

"Thanks," Jiwoo suddenly turns suspicious, "Wait, why do you even have this right now?"

 

Jungeun's face had that stupid smirk again. "One must be always prepared, no?"

 

.

 

"Gay." Jiwoo mouths to Jungeun and turns back to the front when the teacher walks in. Throughout the lesson, Jiwoo kept losing concentration and was constantly dazed by Jungeun's stupid words a moment ago. Okay, she'd be downright lying if she said that the thought of pleasuring Sooyoung did not interest her in the slightesttttt bit.

 

Jiwoo keeps thinking about Sooyoung's incredible figure, how soft and supple her skin would feel, her eyes clouded with lust as she grips the back of Jiwoo's clothes tightly to be more closer, her full lips quivering and small whimpers escaping from it as she begs Jiwoo for release, her core so wet and slick that three fingers could slide in easily all at once-

 

Shit. 

 

Jiwoo was incredibly turned on as of now. 'Stupid Jungeun!' She curses the latter internally for even bringing that up and tries to distract herself from the image of Sooyoung beneath her by writing some notes, probably useless, from the whiteboard. She was supposed to be a bottom for God's sake! Her mental image of Sooyoung coming undone in her hands wasn't supposed to excite her!

 

She sighs to herself. 'What was Sooyoung doing?' she wonders. All she knows is, she definitely wants to meet her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't any interaction between Sooyoung and Jiwoo this time but I'll make sure to make it entirely about them in the next one! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated since I need to know if anyone actually likes this story O_O


	3. tenderloin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't update soon cuz exam season starts TOMORRW smh

Sooyoung, for the first time in her life, found herself in a dilemma. She had a photoshoot in 30 minutes for her part-time job. Usually, she'd not hesitate to leave immediately since she liked the reasonable pay it offered. However, her mom offered her something far greater, for she was going to meet the love of her life once again (she was going to the butcher's). 

 

"Honey, are you sure you want to go to the butcher's instead of your job?" 

 

"It'll just be a jiffy," Sooyoung mumbles, a paper listed with meats needed was placed between her lips, "Have you seen my watch?"

 

Her mother points to the shelf behind her, which made Sooyoung turn instantly and snatched it from the place. She jogs to the entrance, slipping into her sneakers and opens the doorknob before hearing a faint shout as she closes the door.

 

"Get that cutie's number this time!"

 

Sooyoung faintly blushed but she didn't deny those words. She was dead set on getting Jiwoo's number so they can get to know each other better (romantically, perhaps if luck was on her side). But it would be just as great if they started off as friends. She learnt that it was never too good to rush into a relationship after all. 

 

Sooyoung found herself in front of the butcher's shortly after. The butterflies in her stomach were back and her hands was incredibly sweaty. It was nerve-wracking but she really wants to meet Jiwoo again. She takes a deep breath in to compose herself and finally pushes the door open.

 

"Welcome to Chuu's Meat Platter- Ah! Sooyoung!" Jiwoo squeals in delight and Sooyoung thinks her heart did some extreme somersaults in her chest. The girl was so cute, everything about her was cute.

 

"Hey," Sooyoung smiled warmly, her cheeks tinted with red, "We meet again." She gets a small giggle in return from the butcher and she falls in love again. Seriously, Jiwoo was so damn loveable. 

 

"I really missed seeing you ever since our last meeting!" Jiwoo took Sooyoung's hands into her warm, gentle ones.

 

Sooyoung was over the moon. It wasn't just her who dreaded the absence of each other during these past few days. As much as she wanted to continue chatting with the butcher, the watch on her wrist reminded her of work. She glances to the freezer, and back to Jiwoo's gaze.

 

"So, are you up for talking?" Jiwoo suddenly smirks (very) attractively, "Or cat got your tongue again?"

 

Ashamed, Sooyoung covered her red face with her hands and whined in response. "I was just d-drowsy that day!" Jiwoo complied with laughter, tilting her head backwards until Sooyoung's pout was wiped off her face and gradually joined in the laughter with the butcher with small giggles.

 

"I really want to stay longer but I have my part-time job in around 10 minutes..." Sooyoung trailed off, her eyes falling to the tenderloin on display. Jiwoo stopped smiling and a slight pout was replaced on her face.

 

"Ahh, I see. Almost forgot that you modelled." Jiwoo closes her eyes and recalls back to her conversation with Jungeun. Sooyoung suddenly froze. She never told Jiwoo about her job, did she?

 

"H-How'd you know about my job?"

 

Jiwoo flutters her eyes open and did not expect to see a panicked Sooyoung. Oops, was she not supposed to know?

 

"Uhh, a friend told me.."

 

"Oh."

 

Great. Sooyoung wanted her job to be kept secret from Jiwoo but it seemed word got around fast. Will this change anything between them now that she knows? Will Jiwoo start acting differently around her like the few people did to her in the past?

 

She hopes not.

 

"You really suit modelling though!" Jiwoo says aa little too cheerfully for her own good, "Since you're so stunningly beautiful!"

 

A blush crept into Sooyoung's ears and neck, as if her face wasn't already red enough, and her heartbeat gradually sped up. The compliment caught her way off guard.

 

"Y-You too!" Sooyoung starts stuttering, "B-Beautiful..."

 

Jiwoo's face was slightly flushed but she still managed to converse properly.

 

"Glad to hear that from an actual model!" 

 

She walked to the back of the store and came out with a pair of  gloves on her hands. "Which meat will it be today, dear customer?"

 

Sooyoung snapped herself to reality after admiring the sight of Jiwoo in her apron and cute uniform. Her eyes scanned through the range of high-quality meats and found the one her mother wanted.

 

"I'd like the tenderloin today please."

 

Jiwoo gets to work, leaving Sooyoung to count the amount of minutes she had before her photoshoot started.

 

Whatever. Time with Jiwoo was better than her job. Cute, beautiful, wonderful Jiwoo. 'But probably not gay' Sooyoung grimly thinks to herself. 

 

Jiwoo wraps everything up neatly and types in the price on the cashier. Sooyoung's eyes without realisation, strayed towards Jiwoo's small hands and suddenly, she drops her jaw.

 

Her nails were perfectly trimmed.

 

Sooyoung tries not to panic, she shouldn't think too much about it. It was completely normal to have short nails, it didn't mean she was actually a lesbian! Her job as a butcher might be really demanding and her long nails got in the way or something!

 

Yep! That was probably the case! Sooyoung could not afford to let her hopes up high, only to let it be crushed in the future. Her eyes lingered on Jiwoo's short, manicured nails far too long until she hears the latter clear her throat.

 

"Um, Earth to Sooyoung?"

 

"W-Wha- I wasn't l-looking at your nails!" She blurts out and felt like punching herself in the gut for blatantly staring at Jiwoo's nails.

 

"... Sure?" Jiwoo replies with a confused tone, not really paying mind to it and gave the bag of meat to Sooyoung over the counter.

 

"Oh, uh- thanks..." Sooyoung grabs the bag and passes the exact amount of cash to Jiwoo in return. She really needed to get a grip on herself sometimes, especially in front of Jiwoo, her stupid crush. When her watch beeps, she is hit with the realisation that she was late for her photoshoot. She was probably (definitely) going to get an earful from her manager for not arriving on time but whatever. When she waves a a quick goodbye to the butcher, she feels her wrist gripped in a tight hold.

 

"Wait!"

 

She turns back to see Jiwoo holding a marker and leaning into the counter so she could write something on Sooyoung's arm. Sooyoung was too out of it to even process the situation until Jiwoo steps back, a shy smile tugging at her lips. She brought her arm to her eyes to get a better look and her heart almost jumps out of her chest when a string of black digits was present on it.

 

"Text me?" 

 

Sooyoung nods, still in a trance because she actually got Jiwoo's number. Her mother was going to be so proud of her. Jiwoo's cheeks had a pretty shade of pink and Sooyoung held back everything she had in herself from placing her lips on the fluffy looking cheeks of the cute butcher. Okay, fine. She admits that she was absolutely whipped for her local butcher.

 

"Good!" Jiwoo grins widely and Sooyoung feels attacked, "Now, you should probably get along to your job." 

 

Sooyoung mouths a second goodbye over her shoulder and dashes out of the shop, not even bothering to check her phone to see if her workplace had called her. She could make a thousand of excuses and could offer another photoshoot instead to make it up to her manager. Sooyoung starts to run and laughs in joy, gaining a bunch of stares from a few passerbys. She could receive all the fame and money she could get and it still wouldn't be enough to amount to Jiwoo's dazzling smile, her cute puppy eyes, her soft and fluffy cheeks, her loud yet sweet voice that was purely music to her ears.

 

Jiwoo, Jiwoo, Jiwoo

 

Everything about Jiwoo, Sooyoung absolutely adored it. She's fallen hard for Jiwoo and she can't even think about how it'd be like to spend time together more often, becoming something more than friends. Was it possible to be more overjoyed than she was already?

 

It wasn't even a stupid little crush anymore at this point. Sooyoung was deeply infatuated with the butcher, and she can't get enough of this thrilling feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's pretty short this time but hey! Sooyoung finally got Jiwoo's number ;)


	4. ribeye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams finally ended!! (for now) and yeah, pretty sure I failed my bio

For the first time in her life, Jiwoo held her phone so tightly as if her life depended on it. And no, it wasn't like she was waiting for Sooyoung to text her or something (except she was). 

 

She keeps telling herself that it's no big deal if Sooyoung doesn't even save her contact number in her phone. She was a beautiful model living in a completely different world. They were practically worlds apart. She probably had better work to do. Since she was probably very popular, she could be enjoying her life to fullest right now at some party, forgetting about texting her local butcher, Kim Jiwoo. 

 

Pfft, no big deal. 

 

She'd like to believe herself though, if she wasn't so damn busy checking her phone every single second to receive a notification, a new text from supermodel Ha Sooyoung. Every sound her phone made, she fumbled with the device, thinking that finally, Sooyoung texted her, only to be dissapointed in the end when the screen showed an ad of some beauty product she wasn't interested in. 

 

Jiwoo flops onto her bed in room, back flat onto the mattress as she stares up at the ceiling. Maybe Sooyoung doesn't really think of her as anything more than just her typical butcher. Her phone dings again but her movements were slower this time, assuming that it was just another useless ad. Instead, she almost falls off the bed when she finds a text from an unknown contact number filling her screen. 

 

hasubong: hey it's me, Sooyoung. Is this Jiwoo? 

 

Jiwoo fiddles with her fingers as she types away on her keyboard of her phone, rechecking the text for any mistakes. 

 

jiwooming: yep! it's everyone's favourite local butcher, Kim Jiwoo, at your service ;) 

 

She pressed sent and hoped that the wink emoticon wasn't too flirty so Sooyoung wouldn't get weirded out. To her relief, she receives a response in minutes and chuckles to herself. 

 

hasubong: you're the only butcher in this area though  

 

Was Sooyoung always this stiff over the phone? She hardly expressed anything and lacked emoticons, so distinct from the one she always meets at the shop. Jiwoo gets the sudden urge to hear Sooyoung's voice and initiates to call the latter. She rings the dialler and is connected to the line within seconds. 

 

".... Hello?" Sooyoung says hesitantly, almost unsure of what else to say. Jiwoo's heart flips when she hears Sooyoung's soft voice. 

 

"Hi Sooyoung!" Jiwoo replies, not even hiding the eagerness in her tone. She hears a small gasp over the phone before it was cut off, and the sound of Sooyoung clearing her throat was heard in her ears. Was she alright? 

 

"H-Hey. Umm... so why did you call?" Jiwoo also wonders to herself. "Nothing, just... wanted to hear beautiful your voice again." she honestly replies. There was no need to make up an excuse since she wanted Sooyoung to know how Jiwoo felt about her. The line turns to silent and she can't help but think if Sooyoung was uncomfortable with her flirty advances. She hears a soft whisper shortly after. 

 

"How are you so sweet Kim Jiwoo? I seriously think I might get cavities because of you."

 

Okay, this was _not a_ drill. Ha Sooyoung did not reject her advances but rather, accepted it wholeheartedly while subconsciously asking for a firt-off challenge. Jiwoo's face was probably red till the neck right now and she thanks her lucky stars that Sooyoung wasn't present right now. Throughout the call, the both of them just exchanged playful flirts with each other, sometimes overstepping the boundary of 'friends', just a little. Neither any of them were planning on stopping at any time soon until Jiwoo hears a soft yawn over the phone. She almost melts on the spot.

 

"Tired?" Jiwoo playfully asks.

 

"Just a little," Sooyoung muffled her yawns again before it escaped her lips, "The photoshoot earlier went on longer than usual."

 

Jiwoo tries not to pay any mind to Sooyoung's sultry voice when she was tired and internally scolded herself for thinking it was _hot_. An idea of then suddenly forms in her genius mind.

 

"Would you like me to sing you to sleep then?"

 

"You can sing?" Sooyoung asks in surprise, sounding more awake than she's ever been before.

 

"I didn't earn my title as ' _Chuuriah Carey'_ just for nothing!"

 

Jiwoo earns a hearty chuckle from Sooyoung. "I'd love to hear it."

 

Jiwoo does a small fist pump before taking a deep breath. Sooyoung was genuinely curious to hear how Jiwoo's singing voice would sound like and was completely swept off her feet in the next few seconds.

 

*

 

_"I like my girls just like I like my honey,"_

 

What the heck.

 

" _Sweet, a little selfish."_

 

Jiwoo was singing Kehlani's Honey. 

 

To _Sooyoung_. 

 

And it's not like, there was anything -   _wrong_ with that but, she can't just do this to Sooyoung's poor, little gay heart. 

 

 _"I like my girls like I like my money_ ,"

 

Sooyoung is literally trying not to squeal.

 

" _Green, a little jealous."_

 

Okay, she might have let out a small panicked gay shriek.

 

_"All the pretty girls in the world, but I'm in this space with you,"_

 

And fuck, she sounds _amazing_ as hell. Can, for once maybe, Jiwoo just stop taking away her fucking breath and let Sooyoung _breathe_ for once? She starts to indulge in Jiwoo's angelic voice and like the latter said, she was beginning to feel more sleepier.

 

" _Colored out the lines I came to find, my fire was fate with you,"_

 

Her voice was just... so mesmerizing. But she can't fall asleep yet. She wants to continue listening, continue talking with Jiwoo.

 

_"Heartache would stay with you, fly great escapes with you."_

 

Her eyelids were threatening to close and she so desperately wants to stay awake, wants to be with Jiwoo just a for little bit longer, wants to stay with her like this just for a **little** bit longer-

 

"Sooyoung? You still awake?" Jiwoo stops singing when she doesn't hear any response from Sooyoung any longer, only to be met with a small, soft snore. Jiwoo giggles to herself, not believing that the model actually fell asleep during the call without even ending it. 

 

"Goodnight and sweet dreams to you too, Ha Sooyoung."

 

*

 

Sooyoung frequently drops by the butcher's nowadays, giving the same excuse to Jiwoo-

 

_"My mom asked me to run a quick errand for her, nothing more!"_

 

In which Jiwoo always replies with an amused expression with disbelief filling her eyes and in a slightly sarcastic tone of-

 

" _Yeah sure, I believe you."_

 

Though, both of them knew it very well that they each had a huge, hopeless crush on each other. Too bad neither of them were brave enough to make the first move, and just kept standing along the lines of platonic friendship and romance. It was frustrating, yes, but it's way safer than potentially getting rejected right? 

 

Sooyoung spends all her free time just to strike up a conversation with Jiwoo at the butcher's and today wasn't an exception as well. They simply chatted about nothing in particular, usually about their own jobs and how exhausting it was, not to mention balancing with schoolwork at that. 

 

"I just finished my Bio paper today," Sooyoung sighs, her shoulders slumping as she sunk further down on the counter, "And I think it's safe to say that my name's already on the list of interventions next year."

 

Jiwoo pats Sooyoung on her shoulder, shaking her head dissaprovingly while tsking repeatedly. 

 

"Don't give up just like that Sooyoungie! It's too early too admit defeat."

 

Sooyoung blinks her eyes a couple of times, as if she was processing something in her mind.

 

"... S-Sooyoungie?"

 

The tip of Jiwoo's ears redden as she realises her mistake and wants to lock away herself in the wardrobe of Narnia without coming back forever.

 

"S-Sorry! That nickname just kinda spilled out all of a sudden-"

 

"No, don't apologise," Sooyoung's eyes was fixed on Jiwoo's shaken ones and she kept her held on Jiwoo's hand firmer.

 

"I like it. Call me that more often."

 

Both of them simply stood there, staring into each others's eyes and felt like they were the only ones in the world right now. It'd be nice if that moment would last a bit longer, if only-

 

"JIWOO! STOP FLIRTING WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND ALREADY AND HELP ME OUT BACK HERE!" her mother's booming voice sliced through the deafening silence which made Sooyoung super startled, almost making her jump. But right now, the most important thing was Jiwoo's mom just labelled her as the latter's _girlfriend_.

 

She. Ha Sooyoung. As Jiwoo's girlfriend. If only that was true, then she would be the happiest girl alive.

 

"Ughh, she's not my girlfriend mom!" Jiwoo groans loudly, masking her embarassment of being called out during her shift at work. 

 

"...Yet," she mutters under her breath quietly to not let Sooyoung overhear but boy was she wrong. The model does not believe her ears, and stared wide-eyed at the butcher and received the same, if not, much redder and burning cheeks with her expression reading ' _shit she heard that, didn't she?'_

 

Jiwoo laughs it off in the end to avoid the situation and tackles another topic to distract Sooyoung from the fact that she was obviously in love with her as well.

 

"Guess I gotta get back to work!" Jiwoo forced a smile but glares at the back door where her mom was, "You wanna stay around and wait or..."

 

Sooyoung shakes her head after glancing at her watch. She had another photoshoot today and she couldn't afford to be late this time.

 

"I think I should probably get going as well. Got another photoshoot and I wouldn't want to distract your work here."

 

Jiwoo promises to call Sooyoung later at night after exchanging their farewells just before her mom would yank the butcher to the back. Sooyoung had never wished for nightfall to come any sooner than before during her photoshoot. The only dissappointing thing was- 

 

Jiwoo never called her that night. Sooyoung worries if something bad had happened to Jiwoo since the girl was always one who kept her promises with Sooyoung. She decides to send her a text message just in case Jiwoo forgot about it, or she was too busy to be occupied with her phone.

 

hasubong: hey Jiwoo ^^  Are you up for a call?

 

Her message remains unanswered in the end. Not even a blue tick appeared on the screen, meaning Jiwoo did not read it at all. Sooyoung tells herself that it's fine, the butcher was probably really busy or she might have fallen asleep already even though it was only 10 in the evening. Eventually, Sooyoung was kept up all night instead of sleeping, thinking of Kim Jiwoo's glistening teeth when her lips stretches into a wide smile as they parted ways earlier.

 

Well, it's not as if Sooyoung couldn't visit her tomorrow again at the butcher's after her early scheduled photoshoot. She might even bring a little something to give to Jiwoo (other than her whole heart).

 

*

 

"You look like you're in a hurry Sooyoung. Meeting anyone special?" her manager asks as the model ran to and fro in the changing rooms. The man would have thought that the girl was late in attending dinner with somebody important (she was going to see Jiwoo) by the looks of it.

 

"Oh... just... meeting up with a friend," Sooyoung tried to find her way with words since she was too busy changing back into her casual clothes and checking herself in the mirror for to see if her face was okay and ready to present herself to Jiwoo. Although she was mentally drained, the image of Jiwoo's blinding smile was more than enough to energise her whole body. Only one day has gone past by without any contact with Jiwoo, yet Sooyoung feels like it had been a month. Geez, was Sooyoung whipped or was she _whipped_? It's not her fault that Jiwoo was so addictive. She was _so_ addicted to Jiwoo. 

 

As she ran out of the studio, she stops by the gift store to get something for Jiwoo, just because. A phone strap with little penguins printed on it caught Sooyoung's eye, right in the far corner of the shop. She purchased it in high hopes Jiwoo that would adore it and appreciate the gesture. She thinks of confessing her love for Jiwoo. She thinks to the times when she catches the butcher's not so subtle staring at the latter and would whip her head around, slight flush on her cheeks. Sooyoung never stopped thinking about Jiwoo just, blatantly staring at the model,  as if she was a star, shining brightly in the night sky. 

 

Okay. 

 

Sooyoung  finally makes her decision.

 

 She was going to confess to her local butcher that she was madly in love with her. And, even though she feared rejection, it'd be way worser to not try at all and see the butcher get swept away by another person. Sooyoung doesn't think she'll ever recover from such an agonising heartbreak.

 

Upon arriving, her face falls when she sees no smily face Jiwoo in her cute apron but instead, a boy probably no older than her standing behind the counter with a very pissed expression. His face made it clear that he absolutely despised being there. Sooyoung didn't have the slightest clue on assessing the situation. She just wants to see Jiwoo and be her girlfriend, and go on little dates with her, and kiss and cuddle with her, and make sweet love to her, and waking up besides her every morning, and spend all their moments together until they grow old and _wow_ she really just did plan her whole future with Jiwoo already in her mind even though they haven't even _hugged_ yet. 

 

Sooyoung decides it wouldn't hurt to ask the boy about Jiwoo so she struts up straight to the counter but his menacing glare was making it really hard for the model to even say a word. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and folded his arms.

 

"What d'ya want, hag?"

 

Okay-

 

Wow. 

 

How polite of this gentleman. Was he trying to pick a fight with Sooyoung? Because if he was, she can take this outside and _go_ right now. Luckily, months of self-restraint has taught her to be more sensible to insolent jerks such like this one right in front of her. She kept on a forced smile while clenching her teeth.

 

"I don't know, a 'welcome customer!' would've been great but yeah. Hag sounds good as well."

 

The boy simply rolled his eyes and grumbled a few curses and how he wasn't being paid enough. In an instant, he stretched his cheeks into a wide, insincere smile.

 

"Welcome to Chuu's Meat Platter dear customer! How may I help you?"

 

"Where's Jiwoo?" Sooyoung cuts to the chase, getting real tired of his bullshit.

 

"Jiwoo noona?" he spat in disgust. Why did he seem to loathe her name so much?

 

"She took a day off today, which explains why you're stuck with me!" he spoke through gritted teeth, still forcing a smile. Sooyoung wanted to laugh since the boy seemed to be in pain just by smiling but she held back.

 

"Do you know where she might be perhaps?"

 

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "The hell would I know where she was now. And if you aren't buying anything, please _leave_."

 

Sooyoung would've liked to press him further questions enquiring Jiwoo since he obviously knew about her, probably had some bad history with her but his eyes was _screaming_ for her to get her ass out of there already. She leaves the shop with a sullen expression, feeling dejected since she could not meet not confess to Jiwoo. The girl had not replied to any of Sooyoung's messages since yesterday and she can't help but feel uneasy, almost as if the butcher was trying to avoid her.

 

No, that can't be it. Sooyoung hasn't said or did anything wrong to Jiwoo, she thinks. They left on good terms with each other the last time in the shop-

 

So why did she take a day off?

 

Sooyoung decides not to think further, scared of the possibility of Jiwoo leaving her. She goes home with an empty feeling, already missing Jiwoo's cheerful voice dearly.

 

*

 

Sooyoung steps out of the shower, in the process of drying her damp hair when her phone suddenly dings. She immediately rushes to pick it up, only to feel crestfallen when it was just messages from Haseul and Jinsol in the group chat. She swipes the screen to read what they've sent.

 

jindollie: omg hasu!! u alrite buddy?

 

momseul: sooyoung, is everything ok? you haven't been talking with us for a while.

 

A small smile crept into Sooyoung's face as she realises she's been blessed with such wonderful friends who wanted to check up on her condition.

 

hasubong: i'm just fine guys, don't worry :) just a bit worried about stuff

 

jindollie: worried?? why??

 

momseul: can you tell us what you're hung up about?

 

Sooyoung bit her lower lip. She hasn't been updating with her friends lately about Jiwoo and they definitely deserve to know. She could probably get an advice or two.

 

hasubong: no it's just, i haven't been in contact with Jiwoo lately. i'm afraid she might be avoiding me :(

 

momseul: what? how long has this been going on?

 

hasubong: ... a day

 

jindollie: MY GOD SOOYOUNG U REALLY SULKING OVER A DAY OF NO CONTACT WITH A GURL??

 

hasubong: hey! she always replies to me straight away so it's weird not to receive anything from her okay??

 

jindollie: whipped

 

momseul: I think you might be overthinking this whole situation sooyoung. she might be really really busy, who knows?

 

Sooyoung sighs softly. Her friends were right. She was definitely overanalyzing everything and should probably be more optimistic.

 

hasubong: guess you guys are right. sorry for leaving out on all the details lately 

 

jindollie: YOU BETTER BE >:( 

 

momseul: ... what jinsol means was it's fine. i assume that you are already close with jiwoo, no?

 

hasubong: actually, i'm planning on confessing to her when we meet...

 

jindollie: CONFESS?? YUSS GET THAT PUSSY HASU!!!

 

jindollie: ... i meant, wow that's great!

 

momseul: sorry about jinsol, she's just excited. but OMG i'm so happy for you sooyoung ^^

 

Although Sooyoung was still horrified by Jinsol's words of encouragement, she sincerely appreciates her friends support. It was almost midnight when she looks at the digits in the upper corner of her phone.

 

hasubong: thanks for ur support guys. i should probably get to bed now, busy day tomorrow 

 

momseul: goodnite and good luck then Sooyoung!! FIGHTING ^^

 

jindollie: GUD LUCK SOOYOUNG!! FIGHTING ^^

 

Sooyoung turns off her phone and finally drifts off to sleep, the image of Jiwoo's gentle eyes flashed through her mind just before she closed her eyes. She wasn't going to give up on such a wonderful girl like Jiwoo, just yet.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where this story is even going lol


	5. chuck steak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew this took a long time to finish o.o

Sooyoung peeks into the shop, not having the courage to enter it in fear of the boy from yesterday being present rather than Jiwoo. The phone strap she bought was tucked nicely into her back pocket, and she planned to give it to Jiwoo during her confession. Although it may not be much, she wants Jiwoo to see she's serious about pursuing a relationship with her. Just thinking about confessing made Sooyoung feel all jittery and nervous. Her eyes continued to roam through the shop from the window, still finding any sign of Jiwoo until she caught sight of a figure standing in front of the counter.

Yep, it was no mistake. Even though she didn't have her signature pigtails and for once, let her hair down, she could still recognize the figure was Jiwoo. She looked dazzling, not like that was surprising. She wasn't even wearing her uniform and was just in her casual clothes. Why does she look so good? So not _fair_.

It looks like either Sooyoung didn't do much of a good job of camouflaging, or, she just sucked at hiding since Jiwoo caught her staring. Both of them widen their eyes, too stunned to even move from their own spots.

'This is your chance Sooyoung!' the older girl thought to herself. 'Jiwoo's right there in front of you so go in and confess already, dimwit!'

Suddenly, she felt so very afraid. Why was she being anxious at such a terrible time? Was it the thought of Jiwoo potentially rejecting her and wanted nothing more than being 'just' friends? She doesn't know, but she hates this feeling. Ha Sooyoung _wasn't_ a scaredy-cat!

Yeah!

Except, all of that was proven terribly incorrect in a split second when she sees Jiwoo walking towards her and she instictively dashes aways from the girl, even though she should be running towards the girl and envelope her in her embrace and confess and share a kiss with her possibly sweet, plump lips. Oh, why was she such a lesbian disaster?

"Sooyoung! I need to talk to you--" Jiwoo furrows her eyebrows, "--Wait, why the **hell** are you running away from me?!" Jiwoo shouts at the top of her lungs as she continued to chase the taller girl down the road.

"I don't know!" Sooyoung wails back, not turning her back and started to run even faster. This is wrong. She feels like shit for giving such a half-assed answer to the butcher but it was true! She's absolutely clueless as to why she wasn't being mature and could just talk out with the younger girl, rather than being in this goose chase. Jiwoo was terrifyingly closing in with her in such a short amount of time and Sooyoung feels her legs were going to give out at any moment. They had ran so far until they reached the park, which thankfully, was relatively empty since it was still early in the morning. Passerbys would give them the strangest looks honestly, if they were to see the situation she and Jiwoo ended up in. Eventually, Sooyoung's stamina was no more and Jiwoo took advantage of that and practically leaped on her back, which resulted them both falling to the grass and rolling down the short hill. They both were short of breath, with their clothes all wrinkled and dirty from the grass and earth beneath them. Jiwoo was on top of Sooyoung, desperately trying to regain her breath while several beads of sweat continued dripping down from her chin. Sooyoung gulped, not trying to pass out from the sight of the most beautiful being she's ever seen practically pinning her to the ground. She was so _fucked_.

"... W-Why did you r-run ...?" Jiwoo asked, slightly gasping for breath. Sooyoung did not appreciate how husky her tone was.

"I-I really d-don't know..." she trailed off.

"Do you hate me?"

"What? N-No, of course not!"

"Then why?!"

Sooyoung bit her lower lip in frustration. She had to come clean, before the situation could get rather out of hand. But it wasn't helping that Jiwoo was staring at her lips with such an intense gaze and flushed cheeks, and she could practically press her lips together given the short distance between them and oh my god she's actually _kissing_ Jiwoo. Sooyoung also took herself by surprise when she leaned in first, definitely catching Jiwoo off guard when she heard a muffled 'mmphf!' from the latter on top of her. The kiss was short-lived though and reality hits her in the face when she sees confusion painted all over Jiwoo's face. The anxiety in her kicks up again.

"I'm sorry--"

Jiwoo cuts off whatever Sooyoung was about to say by crashing her lips against the latter's once again, the kiss much aggressive this time and Sooyoung was pretty sure her lips were pretty much bruised considering the amount of time Jiwoo had bitten on her lower lips.

She can't believe she's actually kissing Jiwoo right now. All this time, she's been only daydreaming about it, her mind entertaining herself with constant thoughts of this exact moment.

She finally kissed Kim Jiwoo, local butcher who kept invading her thoughts every damn moment.

Jiwoo finally breaks away from Sooyoung's face with a coy smile playing on her lips.

"I like you," Sooyoung finally breathes out, "I really, _really_ like you."

Jiwoo rests her head into the nook of Sooyoung's neck, and takes a deep breath in. "I like you too, Sooyoungie."

Sooyoung's heart skipped a beat. Jiwoo likes her too. She was so fucking ecstatic. She lets out a relieved sigh, her jitters already fading away as Jiwoo starts to caress her face with her slender fingers.

"I was so worried that I freaked you out Jiwoo," Sooyoung quietly whispers, "I didn't want to lose you."

"Is that why you ran away?" Jiwoo questions. "You were afraid that I'd reject you or something?"

"... Yeah, that was most of it--"

"Oh my god Sooyoung, you're so weird!" Jiwoo exclaims as she giggles into her face, making Sooyoung's nose tickle. The latter began to pout when she heard the amused tone of the butcher.

"I was nervous okay?! You didn't show up at the shop yesterday,and you didn't even look at my text, and I started to have my doubts, and that stupid jerk who replaced you at the counter called me a hag, and-"

"He did?" Jiwoo interrupts, her eyes in disbelief. Sooyoung gives a hesitant nod, her eyes much too focused with Jiwoo's lips again. 'Stop that already!' she internally scolds herself.

"That brat really wants me beat his fucking ass, doesn't he?" Jiwoo mutters under her breath. Sooyoung was shocked. She didn't know Jiwoo had it in her to actually curse, considering her exterior much similar to a harmless and cute ball of fluff.

"Guess I should explain then. The jerk you met was actually my little brother, and he took my shift yesterday because I had to buy a new phone to replace my old one since he was part of the reason it broke it the first place," Jiwoo steals a glance to look at Sooyoung's attentive expression and found it adorable, "That explains why I couldn't contact you. Also, him being mean to you was probably because I made him cancel his plans with his boyfriend yesterday, which ticked him off."

Sooyoung was glad that she could hear Jiwoo's clarification and it did finally made sense and how all the puzzles fit into place when she thought about Jiwoo's brother attitude yesterday. It was truly bizarre. Jiwoo steals her attention when she presses their foreheads together in an affectionate manner.

"I honestly don't know why you thought I'd be freaked out. It was pretty damn obvious that I had a crush on you, with all the blatant stares and lingering touches I gave you!"

Sooyoung's face reddened in embarassment. "Well, I didn't want to make a fool out of myself by pining the most _gorgeous_ girl I've ever seen who I wasn't even sure of her own sexuality, only to get potentially rejected in the end!" Sooyoung says exasperatedly, and was slightly surprised by her own little ramble. It was as if she already planned this beforehand.

Jiwoo's face matched the red of Sooyoung's face and she could see the tip of her ears slightly reddening as well. Sooyoung took some pride in successfully making the younger girl blush.

"... I didn't reject you though."

"You didn't."

Sooyoung brushes aways the hair that was hiding Jiwoo's beautiful face and felt her wrist gripped loosely in return. Jiwoo brought the older girl's hand to her own cheeks.

"Since this clears up everything, will you finally be my girlfriend now?" Sooyoung shyly asks. Jiwoo flashes the toothy grin that the older girl loves so much in response.

"I'd love to, Sooyoungie."

Jiwoo gets off Sooyoung and helps the latter to get up, dusting off her skirt from the any traces of dirt. Sooyoung takes out the phone strap that she almost forgotten from her back pocket and slides it into Jiwoo's hand.

"I also bought this for you, although it's nothing much--"

Jiwoo places her lips on Sooyoung's cheek. The latter's mind was probably short-circuiting.

"Gosh you're so sweet!" Jiwoo squeals in delight and admires how cute the penguin phone strap was. She whips out her new phone to put it on immediately and flaunts it in front of Sooyoung's eyes proudly.

"Thank you."

Sooyoung reaches for Jiwoo's hand and clasped it in her own. "I'm going to spoil you a whole lot more if I can get this type of reaction every time I buy a present for you."

Jiwoo suddenly yanks Sooyoung closer to give a sloppy kiss, which surprised the latter.

"Although that does sounds quite lovely, I'd rather be spoilt with your kisses, y'know?" Jiwoo teases through her teeth. Sooyoung fought hard to hold back the creeping blush on her neck. Jiwoo might be the cause of her death in the near future if her heart keeps beating furiously everytime the girl gets too close in her personal space.

Jiwoo tugged Sooyoung's hand and was bouncing up and down excitedly for some reason.

"Hey! Why not we go on a date now?"

"I don't mind but don't you have to work today?"

Jiwoo shakes her head. "I took today off as well since I wanted to talk to you and look, we're finally dating!"

Sooyoung's lips curved upwards to reveal her bunny teeth at the younger girl's enthusiasm. "Well then, where would you suggest we go to?"

"Ooh! I know this shop that sells the most _tastiest_ strawberry crepes you've ever had in your life! And there was this cute cafe that recently opened by the corner, and we could hit the arcade--" Jiwoo continued to rant about the ideal places to have a date at. Sooyoung fondly gazed at the younger girl's bright and cheery brown eyes. She was glad that Jiwoo caught up to her. She was glad to not chicken out at the last minute. She was glad that they were finally dating already.

Sooyoung was glad to finally make Kim Jiwoo hers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay finally finished it!!! Sorry if it seemed rushed since I was in a hurry to finish it >.<

**Author's Note:**

> So uhh please do chat with me about loona on twitter if you like :D @tiredorbit


End file.
